


Are you afraid of horror?

by kpoplover



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoplover/pseuds/kpoplover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jb and Jackson are watching a horror movie, they're on a date and you see, the leader wanted to be romantic and have Jackson in his arms when he gets scared but it's actually HIM that gets scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you afraid of horror?

The two are back from the restaurant, their first lovely date is going well as they decided to go to Jackson's place and watch a movie, a horror movie.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Jb asked, smiling as he puts his arm around Jackson, the two are in the living room sitting in the sofa

"Umm how about a horror movie?" Jackson suggested, he loves loves horror movies! he watched every single one of them. Jaebum had a surprised look on his face 'Jackson likes horror movies?' He wanted to test that out so he thought of a really scary movie, The Atticus Institute. He saw the trailer and damn! people have been gossiping about the film for a while so it must be good. Lets see if you can handle it Jackson Wang! Jb thought.

"Sure, How about The Atticus Institute?" He offered, and the boy beamed "Oh! yes i heard of that movie, lets watch!!!" Jackson shouted, his inner kid coming out haha. Jb just looked at him in shock, so is this boy not scared of horror films?

The younger reaches out for the remote, and goes on Netflix, clicking on the movie and here it comes. Jackson then leans back against the sofa, having a happy look on his face

Half way watching the movie, the scary parts come up. There's a CCTV camera showing the main character in the hospital bed sleeping, there's a staff member in the room doing some stuff. He's sitting down. It's night time. They are the only ones in the hospital, 5 minutes past and the lady slowly comes up, eyes closed. The man has his head down, doesn't know what's happening, he looks up and the lady is out of the bed walking towards him and things are falling off the tables, her long white dress flowing as she walks. Things are moving and breaking, the man gets up and runs out the room fucking petrified.

Jb jumps, scared while Jackson is amazed "Woah she has telekinesis powers!" He looks over to Jaebum and the latter gives him a smile. Another scene comes up scaring the shit out of Jaebum as he jumps into Jackson lap, hiding his face into his neck "OH MY FUCK!" Jackson chuckles, he hugs the elder patting his back. Jaebum then slowly peaks an eye open and makes a whimper at another part.

Jackson notices that Jb looks really scared, "Hey don't be scared, I'm here to protect you" he leans the males head to his chest and lands a kiss on top of his head. Jb looks at him, flushed and he receives a kiss on the cheek by Jackson "You're so cute" he said making Jb blush. "Uhh thanks..uh lets watch the movie" Jb puts his attention to the movie, can't help but smile, his plan didn't go like it supposed to but he doesn't care. He'd rather be in Jackson's arms.

Jackson smirks, noticing the blush on the males face. He's glad Jaebums on his lap, now he can really enjoy the movie.


End file.
